herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Samuels
|alias = N/A |origin = The Walking Dead |occupation = Assumed school student |skills = *Marksmanship *Knives |hobby = *Playing with Walkers *Feeding Walkers rats |goals = To convince the characters she is surrounded with that the Walkers are normal people. |type of anti-hero = Tragic/Suicidal/Lethal/Fallen/Kid Heroine, Orphan }} Lizzie Samuels is a character introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She served as a supporting protagonist and an anti-heroine during the first half of Season 4 before becoming a minor antagonist and an anti-villain during the second half of Season 4. She is the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol as a parental guardian. She was portrayed by . Overview Personality Lizzie is seen to be a disturbed young girl, unable to completely come to terms with the world around her. Though she tries her hardest to be polite and altruistic, Lizzie nonetheless is prone to acts such as lashing out at people and torturing animals. She is often pessimistic, frequently assuming absent people (such as Daryl Dixon and Sasha Williams) to be dead. While Lizzie can also be seen exhibiting normal childlike happiness and playfulness, these moments quickly give way to her character's increasingly dark turn throughout the fourth season. Lizzie's most notable quality is her obsession with the zombies; she sees them as being "just different," and thus not a threat to humans. She shares an eerie connection with them, naming them, describing them as her "friends," and saying that she can "hear them" talking to her. Lizzie most likely is mentally ill in some capacity, as evidenced by the fact that Carol and Mika are aware of her coping mechanism (looking at the flowers when she's feeling upset). Interestingly, she seems to "flip-flop" her position on walkers; sometimes she recognizes that they're dangerous and attempts to keep herself and others away from them without hurting them, and other times she sees them as friends at best, harmless presences at worst. (She leans strongly towards the latter policy after her father's death and the downfall of the Prison.) In the end, Lizzie was a very disturbed girl, who, while not a psychopath, showed no remorse in killing her sister, due to her not understanding that walkers were not people anymore. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Very little is known about Lizzie's life before or as the outbreak started, except that she has a father, Ryan, and a sister, Mika, and lived in Jacksonville, Florida. She joined the community at the West Georgia Correctional Facility with her family sometime between the Season 3 finale and the Season 4 premiere. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Lizzie is first seen in the prison courtyard, with other children, naming the walkers on the fence, when Carl Grimes and Patrick approach them and Carl says that they shouldn't name walkers because they are not people and because they kill people. Lizzie then argues that people also kill people and they still have names. She also brings up the fact that she herself has witnessed the turning process of her mother. Lizzie accompanied Mika, Patrick and the other children for story time and Carol's lesson on knives and how to be safe with them. "Infected" Lizzie is first seen running and shouting out of the prison, notifying others for help, as walkers have breached the cell block. She is later seen when Carol brings her and her sister, Mika, to speak with Ryan, their father, before he dies and he tells Lizzie to look after her sister, before passing away causing the two girls to be saddened by the loss. At first, Lizzie wants to make sure that Ryan doesn't reanimate, but Carol ends up doing it herself, while Mika tries to calm Lizzie down. Later, the two girls are at the fences, where Carol comes to talk with them and tells the two that Ryan asked her to look after them, before telling Lizzie that she is weak. Lizzie then runs off crying because Nick the walker has been killed. At some point after that, Carol comes to the two girls again and tells Lizzie how she has to be strong, before putting a flower in the girl's hair, while Lizzie takes Carol's knife and puts it in her belt. "Isolation" Lizzie comes over and tells Carol that she isn't feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected herself. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cellblock to find Glenn Rhee, telling her that he can tuck her in instead. After closing the door, Carol tears off her mask and begins to cry. "Indifference" Lizzie appears briefly at the beginning of the episode, as Carol talks to her before departing on a run with Rick Grimes. Carol tells Lizzie that she has to be strong since she will be gone and Lizzie accidentally calls Carol "mom". Carol makes sure that Lizzie has her knife on her at easy reach. Carol tells her to do what she has to do if a tragedy occurs. "Internment" Lizzie is quarantined in Cell Block A with Luke. She saves Glenn by distracting the newly reanimated Henry away from him by calling out to him and walking down the upper-level corridor. While luring Henry, Lizzie trips and the walker falls on her, attempting to bite her, but Hershel saves her. "Too Far Gone" Lizzie is shown to have made an almost-full recovery from the flu. When the prison assault begins, Lizzie tries to convince Mika, Molly, and Luke to be strong like Carol told them to, and not to be scared and weak. Later, she and her sister, Mika, gun down Alisha and another soldier, saving Tyreese Williams's life. They then run back to the prison at the sight of walkers, as the bus with the survivors left them behind, with Tyreese chasing after them telling them its the wrong way. "Inmates" Lizzie is shown to be travelling with Tyreese, Mika, and Judith. Mika laments that she misses Carol and that she's afraid, and Lizzie tries to reassure her. During the episode, Lizzie displays some psychopathic behaviour as shown when she mutilates a group of rabbits. When Tyreese leaves Mika, Lizzie, and Judith alone, Lizzie covers Judith's mouth to stop her crying and appears to be trying to smother her to death. Lizzie is so focused on the smothering that doesn't hear Mika asking for help. Carol finds the girls and they meet up with Tyreese. "The Grove" Lizzie is seen talking with Carol and keeping watch, while Tyreese and Mika sleep on the rails. Lizzie and Carol talk about Sophia, Carol's daughter. Carol then orders Lizzie to rest with Tyreese and Mika, and Lizzie hugs Carol and tells her that she loves her. Lizzie stops Tyreese from killing a mutilated walker that is immobilized on the train tracks, telling him that she understands that they have to be killed sometimes, but sometimes they don't. When the five of them stumble upon a pecan grove in the woods, Tyreese and Carol go inside to clear it out, and Lizzie sullenly realizes that they will kill any Walkers that are inside. Just then, a walker falls over a railing and begins crawling rapidly towards Lizzie. Unable to kill it, Lizzie freezes in fear with Judith in her arms. Mika shoots the Walker in the head, saving their lives. Lizzie cries at the death of the Walker, and Mika tells her to look at some nearby flowers and count to three, just as she had before Carol killed Ryan to prevent his reanimation at the prison. Lizzie screams at Carol after she kills a walker that Lizzie was playing tag with, calling the walker her "friend" and even asking Carol, "How would you like it if I killed you?". Later, Lizzie runs back to the walker that's trapped in the tracks and opens a box that contains a mouse, she picks it up by its tail and feeds it to the walker. As Mika runs up to her, she says that 'you will understand' and raises the hand to the walkers mouth in an attempt to reanimate into one. Before she can do so, a group of burned walkers begins to chase them. Mika grabs Lizzie and they run away together. The two scream, attracting the attention of Carol and Tyreese. Lizzie reluctantly kills a few of the walkers alongside Mika, Carol and Tyreese, until all of them are dead. Later, she and Mika help Carol cook pecans. As Carol and Tyreese leave them, she stabs Mika in the chest in an attempt to show Carol and Tyreese that walkers aren't different. As Carol and Tyreese return, they see her with a bloody knife in her hand, Mika dead behind her and a guiltless look on her face. Fearing that Judith might fall victim to her insanity, Carol talks Lizzie into giving her gun to her and convinces her to allow Tyreese to take Mika away to reanimate, although her real intention is to prevent it. After deciding with Tyreese on how to handle the situation, Carol later takes Lizzie away from the house to the grove. Along the way, Lizzie notices that Carol is upset and starts crying. Lizzie asks if Carol is mad at her for pointing her gun at Carol and Tyreese, pleading for Carol to not be mad at her. As she is crying, Carol tells Lizzie to look at the flowers. While she is, Carol takes her gun out and shoots her in the head. Tyreese and Carol then bury her in the yard of the house they were staying in. Tyreese and Carol leave yellow flowers on the graves and Carol mourns the loss of both Lizzie and Mika. Season 5 "Consumed" Lizzie appears as a corpse in a flashback, along with her sister, Mika, about to be buried in the graves Carol dug. "What Happened and What's Going On" Lizzie, along with her sister Mika, appears as a hallucination after Tyreese is bitten. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *4x01: "30 Days Without an Accident" *4x02: "Infected" *4x03: "Isolation" *4x04: "Indifference" *4x05: "Internment" *4x08: "Too Far Gone" *4x10: "Inmates" *4x14: "The Grove" Season 5 *5x06: "Consumed" (Flashback, Corpse) *5x09: "What Happened and What's Going On" (Hallucination) External Link _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Suicidal Category:Fallen Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Kids Category:Posthumous Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Image Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Siblings